Remember those days?
by Nance1234
Summary: Flo Ashby is an ordinary girl from district 12. Watch her life unfold throughout the three books, seeing a best friend fight to the death, a crush love someone else and the war to determine the fate of Panem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first fanfic so it may be a bit rubbish. But oh well I enjoyed writing it! ;D**

**I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes now as I'm terrible at that…**

**I wrote this cos I wondered what Gale and Peeta's life was like before the books and if they had friends and girlfriends and stuff.**

**Please R&R! :D**

**Nancy**

Gale's P.O.V.

I watch the turkey fall, arrow straight through it's eye. It lands with a thud on the forest floor.

'Nice shot' I comment.

Katniss gives me one of her rare grins as she stoops down to collect the bird.

'As always' she adds, laughing.

I roll my eyes in time to see a flash of red hair through the trees. I raise my bow, expecting it to be a lynx or a wild dog. Katniss sees my wariness and silently straightens up, looking in the same direction. We stand like this for a moment; the only noise is the whisper of leaves.

Suddenly a girl bursts through the undergrowth. She has a mane of curly ginger hair with a few leaves in it and was covered in freckles. She stumbles cursing under her breath then gives us a nervous smile. She was quite pretty in a cute way.

'Flo'? Katniss asks. 'What're you doing here'?

The girl, Flo, bites her lip. 'I was… err…. Going for a walk'.

'Wait, you _know_ her'? I ask Katniss, looking suspiciously at the girl. She might be a peacekeeper in disguise or something.

'Yeah, she's in my year at school'

The girl holds out her hand to me. 'I'm Flo Ashby'.

I lower my bow and shake her hand. 'Gale Hawthorne' I say looking her up and down. She smiles.

'I know'.

I narrow my eyes at her before deciding she's okay and giving her my most charming smile. She raises one eyebrow at me and I laugh immediately warming to her. Flo was shorter than Katniss with green eyes that almost looked golden in the dappled sunlight. She was curvy, which was a nice change from all the skinny girls in the seam. But that also meant she was rich and probably lived in town. It was one of my rules to stay away from town girls; they annoyed me too much. But Flo seemed different. She was nice and funny, not stuck up like most of them. And she wasn't too scared to go in the woods on her own.

Flo was looking at Katniss, expecting her to say something. When she doesn't, Flo looks like she's about to leave so I decide to intervene.

'So are you in the same class as Katniss'? She looks relieved that someone had interrupted the awkward silence.

'Nah. Same year, different classes'.

I nod trying to think of something cool to say. In the end all I can come up with is 'I'm two years above'.

I curse silently, wanting to impress this pretty girl. She nods again.

'I know'. She blushes deeply. 'I'd better go. See you at school, Katniss' she waves and turns round to leave.

When she's gone I look at Katniss.

'Why didn't you talk to her'?

'She's kinda… I don't know'.

I end her sentence, 'friendly? Nice? Funny?'

'Yeah, and I'm not'.

I sigh. Katniss has literally no friends apart from me. She could have loads if she wanted, she just doesn't try.

As we make our way back, I decide to dump my girlfriend Sienna. She_ was _getting a bit clingy. Then maybe I could have a couple of dates with Flo. Just for her cuteness and curves. It wouldn't be long-term or anything. And to make her blush more…

Flo's P.O.V.

'_I know!_ I can't believe I said that! Oh my god it sounds so stalkerish. Like _I know where you live…'_

Peeta laughs. 'Calm down Flo. You're over analysing this'.

'Am not! The hottest guy in school now thinks I'm a creep. Well done' I add sarcastically. 'I was only there 'cos of you and your crush on Katniss'!

'SHH! Not so loud'! Peeta looks round nervously to make sure nobody overheard me. I burst out laughing.

'Sorry! Your secrets safe with me'. I wink at him and he lightly punches my shoulder.

'Oww! Just cos you lluuuuurrrrrvve her'! That earns me another punch. I rub my shoulder and stick my tongue out at him. 'I wont do spying for you next time'! Peeta gives me the evils.

'Shhh. Mr Cartwright's coming' he whispers.

We were sitting in history class the next day. Peeta and me were at the back of the classroom. We had been best friends since we were little and he was still one of the only people I told everything to. Everyone always said we fancied each other but that wasn't true. He fancied Katniss and I just liked random boys. We had never been more than friends.

Halfway through the lesson he scribbled something on a scrap of paper and handed it to me under the desk.

_Wanna help me out in the bakery tonight?_

_Sure what time? _ I handed the note back to him.

_Bout 7?_

_Cool. See you there._

Gale's P.O.V.

I turn round to see the mayor's daughter (Madge I think her name was) standing timidly behind me. She narrows her eyes at my gaze. I don't think she likes me.

'Katniss told me to tell you she's sprained her ankle and can't hunt tonight. She wants you to bring some food for her'. And with that she turns round and swiftly walks off.

'BYE'! I yell after her. She doesn't look round.

Bloody marvellous. I now have to hunt on my own AND bring back extra food. Damn. I kick the locker. It rattles loudly and falls over. Suddenly I had an idea. I could ask Flo to come with me! I could teach her to set up snares and shoot. It would be a great chance to get to know her more.

So, at lunchtime I go down the 5th year corridor. Sienna gives me a dirty look as I pass her and I smile. From the stairs I spot the red hair immediately. Flo was standing by the lockers talking to a stocky blonde boy with bright blue eyes. I tap her on the shoulder and she turns round, blushing at the sight of me.

'I was wondering if you wanna come to the woods with me this afternoon'? I ask. 'Katniss has hurt her ankle'.

She frowns. 'So, I'm replacing her'?

I gaze deeply into her eyes and give her my most flirty smile. 'No. She's only my friend'. I wink.

Flo looks amused. Most girls normally go mad when I flirt with them this obviously. Maybe she was a lesbian? But she does answer:

'Sure. I'll meet you by the gate at 3'.

I smile and walk off. Halfway down the corridor I hear the blonde boy mimic me in a stupid low voice.

'No. She's _only_ my friend'. Flo laughs then I hear the sound of her hit him.

'Shut up!' she says but bursts out laughing again.

Note to self: kill blonde boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey.**

**Thanks to the couple of people who read the first chapter. If you do read it please review! :D I know Gale's supposed to be angry but I imagined him sarcastic and funny most of the time with a few angry outbursts so that's how I've written him **

**It is gonna get better, I promise! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters in it.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Nancy**

**Ps I'm not sure whether they wear school uniform in Panem so I'm just gonna guess they do **

**Flo's POV**

I stand nervously at the school gate, checking my watch every 30 seconds. Maybe he had stood me up? He was probably in the forest with Katniss, laughing at me. I was such an idiot! Why did I say yes? Peeta thought I was stupid to even talk to Gale 'cos of his reputation. Of course he was too nice to actually say this to me. In fact he was too nice to say something mean about anyone.

I was just thinking about giving up and going home when Gale appeared. He looked amazing even in school uniform, framed by the wrought iron gate. He flicked his dark hair as he strolled up to me.

'Hey' I say, secretly hoping someone will see me with him.

'Hi'. He grins and takes my hand, leading me to the District 12 fence. I'm shocked. I've only ever spoken to him twice before in my life and now we're holding hands? It's because he thinks he's irresistible and that all girls love him. Well, I'm gonna prove him wrong!

We walk to the fence, making small talk about school. Okay, I admit it: I'm terrified of the woods. I think everything is going to eat me. I only went last time because Peeta begged me for a month, and even then I stayed close to the fence and took a kitchen knife. I hope Gale can keep me safe; he goes here everyday. I squeeze under the fence before gale, hoping he couldn't see up my school skirt. Standing up I brush the dirt off my front as Gale crawls under through the gap.

'C'mon, I'll teach you how to shoot'

He grabs two bows and some arrows from inside a log and beckons me into the trees.

After walking for a while, he blocks my path with an arm, put a finger to his lips and points at something moving in the trees. His lips were really nice and his hair looks really sexy pushed back. A he pulls back the bowstring I notice how muscular he is…

'Flo'!

I look at Gale. He had just shot the bird and was staring at me.

'Sorry, I was thinking'. I blush hoping he doesn't guess what about.

He laughs 'I didn't realise I was boring you. Do you want a go at shooting'?

He hands me a bow and shows me how to hold it. Putting his arm round me to correct me when my hand slips. I aim at a random tree and let go of the string, watching the arrow soar. It hits the tree with a thud. I punch the air and Gale bursts out laughing.

**Gale's POV**

I had been in the forest with Flo for a couple of hours now and she was really growing on me. At first she had been really shy but she soon went back to her normal self. I spent ages trying to teach her archery (which she was terrible at). Then we had collected some blackberries and were now sitting in a clearing eating them. I lie in a spot of sunlight shining through the trees.

'What are you doing?' she asks, tongue stained with blackberry juice.

'I'm trying to get a tan'.

'You're such a girl! Budge up. I need sunlight too'. She lies down next to me and we stay like this for a while, just staring at the clouds.

'That cloud looks a bit like a rabbit' she says, pointing up.

'Yeah, one with its head cut off. That reminds me! I have to set some snares'! I stand up, pulling her with me.

'Aww! I was comfy!'

'Look! I have to do this to live. If I don't set these snares my family could starve tomorrow!' My anger was rising. 'Just cos your family is rich and can afford anything you want.' I yell.

Her eyes were full of fire. 'I cant help that I'm rich! It's not my fault. And it's not my fault that you have to hunt either. So don't blame me! Blame the fucking capitol.' She sticks her middle finger up at me and storms off.

I stand paralyzed for a minute before running after her.

'FLO'!

Catching up with her, I grab her shoulders forcing her to look at me.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like…. What I mean is… well… I'm sorry! You're right its not your fault.'

She smiles

'Good good'

I exhale, relieved. I always had outbursts like that and I always regretted them afterwards. I couldn't help it. I was an angry person. But it seemed Flo was too.

'Lets go set those snares' she flicks her hair and walks back towards the clearing.

She squats next me as I make the snares, watching intensely. It's the kind of look that makes me want to blush.

'I don't think I agree with snares' she says suddenly.

'What?'

'Well, imagine if you were trapped, terrified in a bits of barbed wire that you couldn't get out of. And then some giant rabbits came and ate you. It would be horrible'

I raise my eyebrows at her, before we both burst out laughing. I laugh so much that tears start streaming down my face. When I can finally breathe again I look at her and before I can stop myself I'm kissing her. She seems surprised at first but soon kisses me back. We break apart and I wink at her. She blushes again. It really is cute when she does.

'I better go' she says. 'I'm going round a friends house'. She stands up and I walk her back to the fence chatting and laughing on the way.

I watch her walk away on the other side of the fence. She doesn't look back once.

**Peeta's POV**

I see the red hair come up my path and rush downstairs.

'Your late' I say opening the door to her. She comes in and collapses on my sofa.

'Sorry, I was with Gale longer than expected' I laugh and join her on the sofa, pushing her legs off the make room.

'How was it?'

'Oh my god! It was amazing! He's so funny and we argued and we kissed and I think he likes me and…' she's talking so fast I can barely understand her. O

'Okay, calm down. Breathe.' I say to her laughing. She takes a few deep breaths.

'PEETA! You're supposed to be helping in the bakery! Stop chatting and get there this instant'. My face pales and I rush to bakery as quickly as possible, Flo following. My mother terrified everyone, even me. She often hit me if I didn't do work and all my friends were scared of her. When I'm in the bakery my dad smiles at me apologetically.

'Can you start making a batch of cheesy rolls?' He asks.

'Sure'

I get to work making the dough, while Flo ices some buns. Dad is serving customers so we're alone in the kitchen.

'So what happened?'

'Basically, he taught me how to shoot. Then we ate blackberries. And he got angry cos I'm richer than him so I shouted at him and he apologized'. I laugh. I can just imagine Flo doing that. She has a very fiery temper.

'So, did you kiss?'

'Yeah! It was amazing. I was so surprised. H e just did it. And he's such an amazing kisser…'

I admit it, I'm jealous of Gale. He can get any girl he wants, even Katniss Everdeen. They spend all there afternoons together and I've spoken to her like once. Girls do like me. I know Delly Cartwright has a crush on me, but it's Katniss I want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again. **

**I try to update every Friday but I might change it to Saturday now. Grammar is probably terrible here but oh well! ;D**

**Thanks to everyone who has read it and if you do PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Nancy :D**

Flo's POV

'I want you to make friends with Katniss'.

'What? NO! Why don't you just talk to her?'

Peeta blushes. 'You know I cant! She'll just brush me off and think I'm teasing her'!

'Well it'll be the same for me then!'

'No cos you're girls. You can talk about cloths and boys and stuff'!

Do you really think _Katniss Everdeen_ will be interested in stuff like that?'

'…. no. But please try! You've got biology with her'.

We sit down in our form room. My other friends join us on the table, chatting and laughing about some boy with a monobrow. Peeta looks at me with puppy eyes.

'Fine' I snap. He smiles gratefully and rolling my eyes, I turn to join my friends' conversation.

I walk into biology and choose the table with Madge and Katniss on. Giving them a small smile, I unpack my books and sit on the lab stool.

'This month we're gonna do a project on plants and their antiseptic properties. I think it's easier if you work as a table….'

I end up working with Madge and Katniss; Peeta would be pleased. Neither of them talks much, but they don't seem shy. I suppose its because they're together. I spend most of my time talking to Madge. She was really smart and I always had to compete with her for top of the class.

Katniss was quieter but she knew a lot about plants, like Gale. She was kind of dreamy, like she didn't notice anything going on around her except her own life. It was actually really annoying. You had to say her name twice before she answered. Most of the other girls called her 'Kreepy Katniss', (okay, I call her that too. But she is pretty creepy)!

'We need to finish this off as homework' Madge says.

'You could come round my house tomorrow?' I suggest.

'Sure'. Katniss nods.

'That's settled then. My house, Saturday, 11am'.

Madge looks embarrassed.

'Err… where exactly do you live?'

'Oh! Above the sweet shop. My dad owns it'.

Gale's POV

'So, what base have you got up to'?

I whack Robb on the head with my folder.

'I've met her twice'!

'That's longer than you normally take', he winks and I hit him again.

'Is not!'

'You just keep telling yourself that, darling'. He slumps into a chair and start eating his lunch. I sit opposite him and we're soon joined by the rest of the crew (Mick, Jamey and Archie) as well as Sienna and Maria.

'What does Gale have to keep telling himself'? Archie asks.

'Don't worry' I say.

'I wanna know now'!

'That he doesn't get really far with girls on their first date'. I kick him under the table. Wincing he rubs his shin.

'Man up' I mutter.

'But what about Tasha?' Archie asks.

'And Zoey' adds Jamey.

'Luce'? Mick joins in.

'Kirsty'?

'Sammy'?

Sienna and Maria add to the list.

'Angie'?

'Pippa'?

'Can people please stop naming my exes!'

'The trouble is they're not all your exes. You didn't even go out with some of them' says Mick smugly.

I storm out the room, hitting him my folder as I pass.

'That just proves its true!' he yells at me as the canteen doors close.

Peeta's POV

I knock on the door, hoping no one will notice the basket of bread vibrating in my nervous hands. It was Saturday, 11.23am. Flo and I had decided that I would come round at this time and 'help' them with their project. I was excited at first, but now I feel like thousands of butterflies are bombarding the inside of my stomach. I knew I was being silly. I saw Katniss everyday at lunchtime. But this was different; this was face to face.

Flo opens the door and says in a really loud fake voice 'Ah Peeta! You bought the rolls'! She winks and leads me in.

Katniss and Madge are sitting at her dining room table. They have loads of books and sheets of paper spread around them and a folder full of dried plants. Katniss doesn't even look up. She's too busy writing something. Her long braid falls past her shoulder, her grey eyes dark with concentration.

'Peeta! Can you put those in the kitchen please'? Flo shoves me through the door and into the kitchen.

'Pull yourself together! You have to act normal or she'll be scared of you!'

'I know, I know'.

We go back through and I sit down next to Flo, opposite Katniss. She still doesn't look up.

'Peeta's really good at art! He can help us with some of the drawings'

Flo introduces me, and Madge asks me to help her draw some plant. I kneel down between her and Katniss and start drawing. Katniss and I are almost touching yet she still doesn't look at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again.**

**Sorry its late but I kept getting distracted ;)**

**I'm hoping to continue this story all through the books so it may get really long **

**Please review!**

**Nancy :D**

Flo's POV

I walk side by side with Katniss through the seam. We'd just finished out project and I had offered to come home with her so I could get some medicine for my dad's sore throat. Also I kind of hoped that I might see Gale. Maybe he would ask me out again if I saw him? Katniss was completely silent next to me. I tried to start a conversation.

'So how do you know Gale?'

'We met in the woods'

'And you just started talking?'

'No… he accused me of stealing his game. We took like a year to even start talking properly.'

Suddenly we turn a corner and Gale's standing there. He beams at the sight of both of us.

'Yo Catnip' Katniss laughs.

'Hey Gale. This is Flo. Do you remember her?' He looks blank. 'From the woods?'

'Oh yeah! Hey Flo' He winks at me.

Of course he remembers me! He snogged me didn't he? Or did that mean nothing to him. I was just one more random girl he's kissed. I cure myself for actually getting my hopes up, for thinking he liked me. Gale walks alongside us, chatting to Katniss about the Hob and some woman called Greasy Sae. I'm silently fuming about Gale.

When we reach Katniss' house her mother appears with a bottle of medicine for my father. I give her the money and start to walk home.

Out of the blue I feel Gale wrap his arms round me from behind.

'Go away.'

'But babes!' He turns me to face him. 'Katniss doesn't know I have a life outside of her and hunting. And I like it to stay that way. She's special, like that blonde boy is to you'

'Peeta' I correct him. 'But it doesn't mean you have to act like I don't exist!'

'Yeah it does! You don't know Katniss like I do. Anyway… what are you planning to do this evening?'

'Erm… I was gonna invite my friends round since my dad's out' His eyes light up and I can tell what he's thinking. 'No you can't come round'. He gives me puppy eyes. I sigh. 'Fine!'

'Yes!' he punches the air. I'm secretly pleased that he actually wants to come round my house. 'Can I come round now?'

'What time is it?'

He looks up at the sun. 'About 5'?

'Sure you can come round now' I roll my eyes. He grabs my hand.

He stares round my living room in awe.

'Its so… big, and posh'

'It's a normal house?'

'Not in the seam it isn't. You've never seen a seam house so you don't know'

'Err yeah I have? I have a life outside you, you know' I wink at him and he sticks his tongue out, still staring round the room.

'Do you want some food?' I ask.

'Sure. What have you got?' I lead him to the kitchen. He sits on the counter and grabs a cheesy roll from the basket Peeta brought round earlier.

'These are delicious!' he stuffs half of it in his mouth at once.

'You're such a pig!'

'You have to eat like you'll never see food again when you live in the seam' he laughs at my expression.

'So do you just want rolls?'

'Do you have any bacon? I've always wanted to try bacon?'

Soon we're sitting at my dining room table with a plate of bacon and some rolls. He stuffs it all his mouth, not bothering to chew. I'm disgusted but suddenly a thought crosses my mind. _The_ Gale Hawthorne is in _my _house! He normally never goes for girls like me, preferring popular girls around his age. I can't believe this is actually happening! Unless he's just using me? That's probably true. But oh well!

'What do you wanna do now?'

'Can I see your room?'

I lead him up the stairs, trying to remember whether I had tidied my room this morning. I open the door and remember something. Telling Gale to wait outside for a bit, I rush in and pull down my Finnick Odair poster, stuffing it in a drawer. Gale probably wouldn't appreciate that…

'You can come in now" I yell. He pushes open the door and immediately dives onto my bed. I laugh, expecting him to make a comment about how soft it is and compare it to a bed in the seam.

"Oh my god! You have a CD player?'

'Oh yeah. I got it for my birthday'. CD players were very rare in district 12. No one really cared about music.

'What CDs do you have?'

'One of the top 40 in the Capitol, and one of traditional songs from the districts.'

'Can I hear the top 40 one?'

I put it in and turn it up really loud. Gale starts singing at the top of his voice to the first one, and we're soon dancing and doing air guitar. He knows the words to some of them, and soon picks the other ones up. I collapse onto my bed, exhausted but laughing so hard tears stream down my cheeks. Gale joins me and we lie there panting for ages. Soon he turns to me, putting his hand on the back of my neck and pulling me closer. Our lips touch and I feel a bolt of electricity shoot through me. He really was an amazing kisser. Probably from all that practice…


	5. Chapter 5

**HI!**

**Sorry for the really long wait, I kind of gave up and then I had loads of exams D: **

**But thanks to MegGrifin for convincing me to write more :D**

**Lots of love**

**Nancy ;)**

Flo's POV

I have been going out with Gale for two months now. Must be some kind of record… And somehow I've become a lot more popular. Just shows what can happen when you date the hottest guy in school.

I was thinking all this over in my head while eating breakfast with Gale and his two brothers. Dad was on some sort of business trip to district eleven so I had stayed with Peeta for a through days, and then Gale.

'Oi Flo, can you help me with my maths homework?' Vick, Gale's brother calls to me.

Gale looks stern, 'You cant just ask her to help you. You need to do it yourself'!

'She helped Rory with his project yesterday' he sticks his tongue out.

Gale sighs 'Fine I give up!'.

I wink at him and squeeze in next to Vick, explaining long division to him.

A few minutes later Gale's mum Hazelle walks in. 'Right everyone, time for school and you need to drop Posie off at nursery'.

We all troop out the door, Gale holding my hand and Posie's, Rory and Vick following behind. As we walk through the Seam, Posie starts questioning me.

'Why are you staying at my house'?

'Cos my Dad's gone away'

'Where'?

'District eleven'

'What about your mum'?

'… I don't have a mum'.

Everyone turns round to stare at me. I didn't really want to talk about it but I knew I would have to tell Gale eventually.

I continue, 'she died when I was twelve of flu. We took her to Mrs. Everdeen but she could do nothing. The capitol had cures but they were too expensive.' I could hear my voice wobbling. My mother's death was still a raw wound. It only happened 4 years ago and I still hadn't quite got over it. I only learnt to bury my pain, and every time someone mentioned her I felt that pain trying to get out. I took some deep breaths and pushed down the memories. Gale was looking at me strangely, as if he had never seen me before.

Rory put a comforting hand on my arm. 'Our dad passed away recently, too'.

Vick looked off into the distance, 'I remember he used to always smell of plants because he went hunting. And he used to bounce me up and down on his knee. And let me sleep downstairs when everyone else was staying up.'

I couldn't help but join in with the reminiscing. 'My mum used to always smell of lavender. And she used to knit all the time. I spent the first half of my life in only clothes she made.' I pulled are weak smile. Luckily we were at school by then because I had to rush to my form room, tears leaking out of my eyes.

When I reach the form room I had managed to calm down a bit. Peeta saw the tear tracks on my cheeks.

'You're not pregnant are you?' he says sternly.

'What? No!' I try to laugh but instead I burst into tears again. He holds me while I sob wetly into his shoulder. He can guess why I'm crying so he doesn't have to ask. Soon we're surrounded by a massive group of my friends saying comforting things. But the truth is, when someone you love dies, nothing anybody says can make you feel better because there's nothing that can be done.

Peeta's POV

Flo has cheered up so much since this morning. I was so glad; I hated seeing her upset. I now I cant empathize with her because no one I love has ever died, but I can imagine how it feels.

We were at lunch, Katniss was laughing with Madge on an empty table and Flo and I were sitting on the main table with everyone. One of the boys in our class, Mich, was passing round a note. It reached Flo and she read it then quickly hid it from me. Everyone else was laughing and looking pointedly at me.

'What is it' I ask Flo.

'Nothing' she replies, 'don't worry'.

I snatch the note from her and open it slowly. On it was a rather bad drawing of me in a tutu holding a cake and scrawled underneath were the words 'Peeta the poof'. I look up confused. Flo grabs my arm and drags me out of the canteen. She looks me in the eye.

'There's been a rumour going round that you're gay'.

'What why?'

'Well you know. You bake and stuff and you've never shown any interest in girls'.

'But I have! You know that!'

'But they don't, do they?'

I sigh. 'Oh my gosh! Do you think Katniss thinks its true?'

'I don't think Katniss knows anything about you, let alone a tiny rumour about you.'

'But what if she does?'

'Well then you've got to prove you're not gay'

'How?'

'Snog Delly Cartwright.'

**It's quite a short chapter but oh well! I promise next chapter there'll be some Peeta/Katniss. **

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick update. Its all gonna kick off next chapter, cos its getting a bit boring.**

**Please review! **

**Nancy**

**Flo's POV**

'Okay, you have to do it! Just walk up to her, kiss he, then walk away'.

'But that's just _weird. _I cant just randomly kiss someone!'

Peeta and I were standing round the corner from Delly. He kept peering round the side to see what she was doing, making him look a bit like a meerkat.

'Calm down! Seriously. She likes you. What can go wrong?'

'Everything!'

He starts pacing up and down, breathing really deeply. In the end I get so annoyed I shove him round the corner. He staggers a bit, everyone staring at him. I gesture for him to walk when he looks back at me. Slowly he saunters over to her, I can tell he's embarrassed by all the eyes boring into him.

'Hey Delly!' He gives her a peck then runs off back to me.

I'm bent double laughing. So many tears stream down my face I cant see Peeta's bright red face.

'Shut up! I can't believe you made me do that! You're such a bitch!' He storms off towards the library. Suddenly I feel terrible. I shouldn't have made him do that. I suppose he did agree to do it though. He was probably just really embarrassed. I ran after him, pushing through a group of first years, almost knocking them over.

'PEETA' I scream sprinting down the corridor to get a run up before jumping on his back. He automatically catches my legs, giving me a piggyback.

'Flo, get off me' he cries out but I can tell he's smiling.

'Never! Onwards, towards the house of study and reading' I cry and kick him as if he was a horse. He always used to give me piggybacks when we were little kids because he was the strongest. Peeta laughs and jogs towards the library, me still on his back.

'Mellark, Ashby. Get down AT ONCE' the shrill voice of the librarian. Peeta stands up straight immediately, causing me to fall onto the hard wood of the library floor. Everyone gathers over me peering down, concernedly. I can't stop laughing long enough to get up, and in the end Peeta carries me to the nurse because they think I might have concussion. I don't think I do…

I wake up with Gale's face looming over me. He smiles, 'I hear you had a… little accident' I giggle… maybe a little too hysterically. He covers up his worried look with another massive smile. 'I was worried you were cheating on me when I heard what happened, but then I was informed that he has a girlfriend'. He winks.

'Oh my gosh, is it Delly'?

'Something like that, yeah'

I punch the air, a little too dramatically and end up hitting his shoulder. The nurse comes over looking anxious. 'I think she's still concussed'.

'Nah, she's always like this… you get used to it' He gives the nurse his most charming smiles.

'Hmmmph' she walks off. Gale bursts out laughing.

'C'mon Ginge. I'll walk you home'. He helps me off the bed and puts his arm round me, steering me towards the door. I'm glad for his guidance because I still feel a bit dizzy.

We walk out the school gates, past the slagheap to the square. In the sweet shop he jumps onto the counter and grabs a bag of peppermint creams (my favourite) chucking them at me.

'Oi, you can't steal MY sweets for me'!

'I can if I want to'.

I give him the evils and open the back, eating about five.

'Pass me one!'

'You don't deserve one. You didn't catch me' I try to say this seriously but I end up giggling at the end.

'I was in Geography! You should have caught yourself.' He pokes me.

Just then my dad comes in.

'Florence! You're okay! I've been worried sick. No one had any idea where you had gone!' Peeta bursts in after him followed by Delly. She runs up and hugs me.

'Thank god you're okay! Peeta said he was kicked out after he carried you to the nurse. We were all so scared!'

I laugh 'I'm perfectly fine! No need to get so worried' Everyone joins round me in a big group hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :D**

**Can you please review, cos if you don't it makes me very sad ;)**

**I like feedback to help me improve!**

**Nancy **

The door swung open and Flo beamed out at me, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. She immediately covered her smile with a fake look of disgust.

'Eww it's you… How do you know where I live?'

'I follow you home after school. I know everything about you Flo Kathleen Ashby.'

The disgust is replaced by an even faker look of fear.

'Oh gosh, no'

'I know that your dad works in the sweet shop and you help out Mondays and Saturdays. I know your best friends are Peeta, Kirsten and Miriam. I know you hate that bread with the cheese on top...'

'Okay, stop it now. I never knew you had such a good memory. You cant even remember your exes.' She winks and whips round hitting me in the face with her hair. It smelt like coconut.

Oh shit I can't do this. I love Flo. She was so funny and sweet, and although she could be mean sometimes, so could I. Sometimes it felt as if we were perfect for each other. We had lasted so long, I couldn't imagine it ever ending. But then again, she seemed liked a summer fling compared to Katniss. Katniss, who had always been there. Distrustful, quiet Katniss. I would do anything for her. She would do anything for me. Both of us in the same circumstances, finding solace in one another. I loved Katniss too. But did I love her more?

Flo lead me into the sitting room. We had to watch the victory tour, another way to keep the pain of the games real. I leaped onto the sofa and held my arm out, welcoming her to sit in the gap. She came and joined me, turning the incredibly expensive, high definition TV on. I'd do it after…

We watched the victor -a career from district 2- prance around district 5. He made speeches, ate a huge meal and danced with all the high-class women in the district. Oh how I despised him. No, not him. It was the games I hated. And the Capitol for creating these games. It finished with a promise of the district 4 tour, showing this time tomorrow. Then a warning about what would happen if you didn't see this 'compulsory viewing'. I shuddered.

Flo jumped up, shaking herself. I think she was as traumatised as I was by the games, and everything surrounding it. It was basically glorified mass-murder, but so much worse because it was teenagers, and they had to kill each other.

'So what do you wanna do now' Flo asked smiling.

'Erm…' I had to do it. There was no use prolonging it. I already felt terrible. 'I need to talk to you'.

A look of horror flitted on Flo's face before she covered it up with a laugh. This was going to be so hard.

'You sound like a woman' she joked.

I laughed lightly and pulled her down to sit next me. Taking a deep breath I tried to tell her. I had done this so many times surely it would be easy? But she deserved more than the usual chat up lines. She deserved the truth.

'I like Katniss. I still like you, but I just… like her more. I'm sorry. I truly am. I just don't think we can be together anymore.' Her face was completely blank. She was staring right through me, as if in deep thought. I decided to plough on. 'I hope we can still be friends' and I truly meant it.

I looked away quickly. Composing my face, forcing it into a smile. I turned to Gale.

'Cool'.

He looked at me in anguish. I could tell what was going through his mind. Did she ever like me? Why is she not upset, I am? I wanted to tell him, I was upset. More than upset. But I couldn't give him that satisfaction. So I just continued smiling.

'I should go now'. He gets up and walks out the door. The smile is fixed on my face until I hear the door slam. Tears trickle down my face, turning into a steady flow, and soon gushing down my cheeks. I sprint upstairs and dive under my covers. I grab my teddy as the only form of comfort. Sobbing I curl up into a ball, pulling my duvet around me.


	8. Chapter 8

3 MONTHS! 3 WHOLE MONTHS SINGLE! How the hell did I manage it? I trudge down the path to school. The early morning sun beats down on my head and the ever-present coal dust settles on my shoulders. I had to bear the torture of spending hours with Katniss everyday. Watching her talk, laugh, hunt. Knowing I could never ask her out because I was strictly in the friend zone and it would ruin what unstable closeness we have. Also I have to see Flo everyday. She didn't seem to care at all that we broke up. In fact the very next day she went out with my _ex _best mate Archie. Now she seems to have gone out with every reasonably good-looking boy in the school. I seethe to myself, kicking up the dirt. Why was life so unfair? Why were girls so difficult?

The night Gale dumped me Archie appeared at my door asking if I was okay. When he asked me out I decided to say yes just to spite Gale. It worked. I sigh as I sit with my head in my palm staring out the classroom window.

A rumour had gone round that it was me that had dumped Gale, and he wasn't going out with any more girls because his heart was broken. I definitely wasn't going to correct them. I soon got the nickname 'the Heartbreaker' and every boy in the school wanted to ask me out, to see if I wouldn't dump them. I would. Peeta keeps asking me if it's to make Gale jealous. I suppose it kind of is, but it also makes me feel better about myself; to prove that Katniss isn't better than me.

Anyway I had more important things to worry about: it was the reaping tomorrow. The whole day seemed subdued as everyone wondered which one of us would be sent to their deaths. Being from district twelve meant almost certain loss of life in the games. You would have no sponsors, no allies, and no fans. Just your own skill -which looking at the starving, weak teenagers- wasn't much. My name was in there 4 times, being 15 with no tesserae. But I daren't even count how many times Gale's name is in there. And the odds were never in our favour.

The alarm beeps telling me its midday. At first I'm terrified that I slept in but then I realised which day this was. The day of the reaping. I sigh, heading downstairs and making myself a massive breakfast/lunch. If I was going into the games I may as well be full for the train ride. After finishing my scrambled eggs and bacon I head upstairs. I pull on the dress dad bought me to apologise for being away so much. It must have been incredibly expensive. I didn't even recognise the name in the tag, only the small writing that said 'Capitol' underneath. A beautiful dress fresh from the Capitol. And it was beautiful. It was short, strapless with a puffy skirt covered in white and blue flowers.

I headed for the section of 15 year old girls at 1:55. Smiling at my friends I slotted in at the end. I immediately spot Gale in the 18-year-old section, bristling with anger or fear. I know I really should be worried for him and all the other seam kids ho have to take out tesserae but all I can think of is myself. Butterflies zoom round my stomach and ram into the inside of my stomach. I can't seem to stop shaking and my head feels light, my vision blurry. What if I'm picked? All the horrific ways I've seen tributes die in the past whizz through my head. Decapitated? Eaten by mutts? Throat ripped out with someone's bare teeth? Speared with a trident? The list goes on and on. So much so I feel dizzy thinking about it. I realise the history of Panem speech is over. Haymitch stumbles drunkenly on stage to a smattering of applause, only by those who cannot be chosen. As Effie does her speech I realise how close the reapings are. How one little slip of paper picked can change that person's life.

'Ladies first!'

Her hand reaches into the bowl searching around for a piece of paper. Drawing it out there is a collective intake of breath as she crosses the stage.

'Primrose Everdeen'.

Its always sad when a twelve year old get picked, but that's nothing compared to Prim. She was so sweet and cute no one would ever wish this fate on her. There's a few sighs, some disapproving noises and a couple of outraged cries but no one does anything. The little girl walks up the aisle, terrified but brave. As she passes I hear the cry behind me.

'Prim. PRIM!' Katniss sprints out and pushes Prim's small body behind her. 'I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!'

Everyone is shocked. No one volunteers. Ever. The mayor ignores the usual procedure because its obvious no one else will volunteer and Katniss takes her place on stage. Prim starts screaming and Gale has to carry her off. I watch Katniss stand strong on the stage, her expression unreadable. Sibling love doesn't usually stretch to volunteering for games. She must really love Prim. No one claps her, which makes me just a little proud of district twelve. I see Peeta press three fingers to his lips and stretch them out to her: the old way of saying goodbye to someone you love. I copy him and soon everyone is doing it, say goodbye. Forever.

Haymitch slurs something in a drunken haze, throwing his arm round Katniss. H then manages to knock himself unconscious, though no one seems to care. It's the boy's time.

Effie grabs the top slip of paper and reads out the name.

'Peeta Mellark'.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

I freeze, not entirely sure what was going on. Why was she saying Peeta's name instead of some random boy I didn't know? It echoed around my head: _Peeta. Peeta Mellark. _Maybe they meant another Peeta? A different one? But then I see him walking down the, quickly covered up shocks shows on his face. He walks up to the stage, calmly, bravely. It hits me.

Peeta is going into the games.

_My _Peeta.

I froze. I think I staggered a little because next thing I knew Mich was holding me.

'Flo, I think you'd better go visit him. He'd want to see you before, you know…' he trailed off.

Before his death.

Because he would die in the games. There was no way around it. He was so kind hearted he could never kill. In fact he'd probably try to protect Katniss. Oh god. Suddenly Peeta's dad finds me out of nowhere. He pulls me towards the justice building. It's comforting not to have to make the decision about whether to go or not. He sits me down on the velvet sofa.

'I'm going to say goodbye to him first. You go in after I come back'. I nod helplessly, not really listening. He disappears into the room which must contain Peeta and I sink lower into the chair, completely helpless. I wouldn't let myself think about all the things that could happen to him, the horror of watching him die or even how I would live without him. I simply stared at the pattern of the curtains, counting the swirls, memorising the colours. Soon someone comes and sits next to me, putting their arm round me. I don't bother to look at them but the familiar woody smell tells me its Gale. He must be waiting to see Katniss. Katniss, who Peeta would kill himself to protect… I press my forehead to eradicate that trail of thought. I must remain numb if I am to survive the next hour.

Suddenly Mr Mellark leaves the room, gesturing for me to go in. I stand up taking a few deep breaths to steady myself. I remember the song my mother used to sing to me when I was sad or frightened.

_Speed bonny boat,_

_Like a bird on the wing,_

_Onward the sailors cry,_

_Carry the lad that's born to be king,_

_Over the sea to Skye._

I don't know where Skye is, or if it even exists. And there are definitely no kings anymore. But the tune always comforted me and I walked carefully into the room that contained my best friend.

He through himself on me, hugging me so tight I could barely breath. 12 years of hugs like this flash through my mind, back to when we were very small and whenever I fell over and hurt myself he would insist on 'kissing it better' and giving me a big hug. Tears gather in my bottom eyelid but I didn't let them spill over. He wouldn't want that. I felt big wet tears land on my shoulder and knew he was crying. But I had always been the strong one and I needed to be that now to reassure him.

'Why did it have to be her, Flo? Why her? Out of every girl in District 12 she had pick her sister…' his voice breaks at the end and he dissolved into sobs. I have no idea what to say to comfort him so I just hand him a tissue and put my arm round him.

'I'm going to try and save her you know?' he asks when he's composed himself a bit.

'I kinda guessed' He pulls a watery smile.

'I love you Flo, you know that' I laugh.

'Yeah, I know that. And vice versa' We stand there smiling at each like a pair of idiots.

'Goodbye Peeta'

'Goodbye Flo'

With one last hug I leave the room knowing I would never see my best friend again. The hall was now full of Peeta's friends and relatives so I could easily slip unnoticed through the crowd. As soon as I was out in open air I started sprinting. I stumble a couple of times but manage to pick myself up, determined to reach my destination. By the time I reach the meadow I'm exhausted ad my knees are grazed and muddy. I squeeze under the fence into the forest and start sprinting again, ripping off leaves and branches as I go. It seemed only fair that I could push a little bit of my pain onto something else, whether it be a plant or the whole Capitol. As I run I scream at the sky. I shriek all the worst curses I know, insulting the Capitol, the games, president Snow, Katniss, anyone I can think of that may have caused this. When I'm done I crumble to the floor and let my held in tears spill out. I think of Peeta in the games. Such a kind, gentle person in something so cruel. What if Katniss is the one that ends his life? Then I think of life back home, without him. There will be a dark whole, a void that no one else can fill.

I gather all the happy memories of Peeta I have together and one by one I let them go. Painting animals on the floor tiles, _gone. _Riding our bikes round the square, _gone_. Endless days of helping in the shops, _gone_. Planning to get Katniss to like him, _gone._ I am left an empty shell, numb throughout. Shattered I sink into a dreamless sleep, right on the forest floor.

**REVIEW.**

**Nance**


	10. Chapter 10

The first few days while the tributes were training was the worst. Dad let me take the next day off school because I was exhausted. They say you sleep a lot when you're depressed. I slept a whole 36 hours non-stop.

School was torture. Everywhere I went people were giving me sympathetic looks or patting me on the back. Peeta's other friends were all upset of course, but they didn't know him as well as I did. They didn't know about Katniss. They thought he had a chance in the games and were holding onto the fact that he wasn't dead. _Yet. _Kirsty and Martha took it in turns to fill the space where Peeta sat in lessons. I was grateful for it. The empty space would have made me burst into tears. Luckily both of them knew I wouldn't want to talk about it so they tried to distract instead. They passed notes, told jokes, and invited me out all the time. I went but I was only half into it, my mind always on Peeta. Wondering what he was doing in training. How he was getting on.

On the night the training scores came out, I was terrified. Dad was away in district 11 on some kind of sales conference so I was home alone. I suppose this is best. No one can see me cry.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened it wondering who would want to come visit me in the pouring rain. A bedraggled Gale stood on the doorstep. For one second my heart leaped, thinking he was going to ask me out again. It would be so romantic; we would kiss in the rain… But then I noticed how bad he looked. He had massive bags under his eyes, and somehow his face was gaunt and paler even though it had only been a couple of days. His once youthful, lively eyes looked older and pained, as if he was being burned alive. I guessed I looked something like him though probably not quite as awful. I guess losing Katniss had hit him bad.

'Hey' he grunted.

'Hi?'

'I wondered if you wanted to watch the scores with us at Katniss' house? Cos… well you know. We're in this together'

I was shocked. I wouldn't have thought he would want me around. But I did want someone there when I watched the games so I nodded and grabbing a coat followed him out into the rain.

We walked to the seam in silence, the deserted streets quiet except for the patter of rain. Everyone was tucked in there own home, ready to watch the long awaited training scores. Prim answered the door, looking mildly surprised to see me. I think she vaguely recognised me around school and from collecting medicines. Gale whispered something to her; she nodded and let us both in. Mrs Everdeen beamed when she saw us, but she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

'Rough week?' I ask.

'Tell me about it' she replies laughing lightly. 'Anyway, everyone round the TV'.

Me, Gale and Prim sit on the sofa while Mrs Everdeen sits in the armchair. The broadcast starts with Claudius Templesmith. He promises this is going to be 'The best games ever' and tells everyone to tune in tomorrow for the interviews. I don't recognise many of the tributes, as I was asleep when the reapings were televised. All the careers scored between 8 and 10. I don't really notice anyone else except a little girl from district 11 who gets a 7. She looks about 10 years old and I immediately feel a pang when I see her. God, the games were cruel. Peeta's familiar face flashes up onto the screen. I don't really care which score he gets because he was going to die anyway, but I didn't expect it to be very high. Definitely not the 8 he scores. I didn't know what to make of this, but all thoughts of Peeta were blown from my mind when I saw Katniss' score. An 11. No one in the history of the games has ever got an 11. She must have been really amazing. I saw Gale grinning next to me. Katniss didn't have anyone to try and save and she had just got the best score in training ever. The odds were probably very high for her winning. He looked over at me probably wondering why I wasn't happy that Peeta had got a high score. I simply grimaced and left, walking home alone.

**I need people to review, Pwetty please? **

**Reading this and not reviewing really hurts my feelings **

**You have been warned ;)**

**Nancy**


	11. Chapter 11

'In June we're gonna be moving to the Capitol'.

I stared at my father in amazement. You can't just _go _to the Capitol. They have to invite you. I thought he was joking at first, but I couldn't see how it was funny.

'How, why?'

'You know all the conferences I've been to? They headhunted me to be a sales executive in an office in the Capitol. How exciting is that?'

'But all my friends, school…'

'You'll make new friends, you'll go to a new school'

I just look at him astounded. I couldn't leave. All my memories of Peeta were here, and Gale was here and all my friends.

'I _wont_ go'. He sighed then smiled at me sadly before leaving to work in the shop. Enraged I pummelled my pillow. Why now?

I watched most of the Games at Katniss' house. Flo was there sometimes but I think she liked to watch it alone. Ever since Peeta had declared his love for Katniss on national television, she figured out I didn't want her around much. How dare she not tell me that Peeta loved Katniss? Even after I declared my love for her as well. And although I could tell Katniss didn't like him back it pained me to know there was a small chance she might. Especially now Peeta was doing everything he could to protect her. The last broadcast had left the careers surrounding a tree that Katniss was in. I couldn't see how she was gonna get out of it unless Peeta created a diversion. But then even if he was killed she would probably feel forever in his debt and never able to love someone else (i.e. me). Oh well. They were most likely to both be killed so there's no need to worry about these sort of things.

Damn.

I couldn't afford to think like that. I needed to keep positive. Katniss was very likely to survive the games, and that's all that really matters in the end. Who cares if she comes back with a broken heart, or crazy or something? At least she'll be back. And maybe in time we can get her back to normal…

I rummage through dads wallet and take a wad of money out. I felt bad but he had enough of it and this was going to good cause. Creeping out of the house, I sprint across the square orange hair streaming behind me. When I reach the hob I carefully slink through the side door. I looked around for the women Gale directed me to. She was called 'Greasy Sae' and she worked at the soup stall. A young peacekeeper winks at me.

'You're new round here?' I nod. 'You're 'the heartbreaker' aren't you'?

I laugh. 'That's what they call me'.

'Care to give me a go?' he jokes.

'Sorry, I'm retiring'

He holds out his hand for me to shake.

'Darius'

'Flo'

We smile stupidly at each other. Suddenly Greasy Sae bustles round behind him and smacks the side of his head.

'Give the girl a break. Seriously'

'She doesn't mind, do you?' He winks at me.

'Not at all. Anyway Sae, I hear you're doing a collection to sponsor Katniss?'

'Yeah. What about it Sweetie?'

I pulled the wad out of my pocket and handed it to her. Darius gives a low whistle.

'A rich heartbreaker'.

'Are you sure you want to give all this, sugar?'

'Positive' I give her what I hope is a confident smile. She takes it and puts in a bucket on her stall.

'I'm planning on sending it in tomorrow. We've got an awful lot. I guess more people round here liked Katniss than it looked like. Gale made a massive donation; his family probably wont eat for days.

Grimacing I mutter 'He would'.

I walk home kicking up dust. Was this the right thing to do? Yes, it was. Peeta was probably going to die saving her. I may as well give him a hand and try to make sure his efforts weren't in vain.

That night I watched the broadcast round Katniss'. The little girl, Rue, pointed out a tracker jacker nest to her. And she managed to drop on the careers. My eyes stung with tears because I could tell she thought Peeta was against her. Everyone got stung badly, a few careers dying. Peeta managed to protect Katniss but took a bad wound to the thigh from Cato. He stumbled of, wounded and hallucinating to the stream while Katniss collapsed in a ditch. Peeta wasn't long for this world. Plus stings that bad would knock them all out for at least three days. They'll probably have to set fire to Thresh, or the clever girl that looks a bit like a fox or something…

**If you're reading this…**

**Please review!**

**I really love the advice to try and make my writing better! :P**

**Nancy **


	12. Chapter 12

After the announcement was made, I sat speechless. Both Katniss _and _Peeta could come home?

_Damn._

If they both survive she'll have to end up with him now. Or the whole Capitol would know it was just a trick to get sponsors. And she probably has feelings for him by now. I ball up my fists, cursing the world. Why couldn't life be simple? Why did she have to be reaped? I was just getting up the courage to ask her out and then the Capitol dropped this bomb on us. Everyone assumed we would get married, and I always laughed at them until I realised that was really what I wanted. And now it was impossible.

The tiny Katniss on screen looked up startled. Then she uttered the worst thing she could have ever said.

'_Peeta'_

She clamped her hands to her mouth and looked around nervously to check if anyone had heard.

Well I'm screwed.

Any hopes of ending up with Katniss were severed with that one desperate cry.

The announcement brought the first flicker of hope I had throughout the whole games. Peeta didn't have to save Katniss! They could get out together. And even though Peeta was lying, close to death in a ditch Katniss would find him. When she had said 'Peeta' it filled me with optimism. All the protecting Peeta had done ha paid off. Katniss trusted him enough, and actually liked him enough to try and bring him back. That and everyone would hate her if she came home without him.

But there was still Cato and Clove and lots of other people… It was still incredibly unlikely they would make it home.

Suddenly I heard the bell ring in the sweet shop downstairs. The shop was closed. I was certain it was a burglar and I was home alone, so armed with my bedside lamp I crept downstairs. There was a dark shape skulking at the bag of the shop. I carefully reached for the light switch, lamp raised.

Gale was standing there, tears pouring down his face. At the sight of me in my pyjamas holding my night light he burst out laughing but soon dissolved to tears again. I wasn't sure what to do, but he looked so pitiful that in the end I walked over and gave him a hug.

'Thanks' he mumbled. 'I just didn't know who to turn to'. So why did he choose me? I don't care about Katniss and Peeta going out at all. In fact Id be happy for them. Maybe he thinks cos I've seen him with Katniss I know what he's going through? Arrogant bastard.

He sniffs and lays his head on my shoulder. A thousand memories shoot through my head from when we were going out. And the familiar pain shoots through me. The pain of being replaced, of being told someone else is better than you. By the boy you love.

I feel tears drip on my shoulder. This is the first time I've ever seen him cry. And over stupid, selfish, distrustful Katniss. I heave a sigh. There's no point hating on Katniss just to make me feel better.

I smile up at Gale, 'Try dating loads of different girls to make her jealous'. It just came out. Why did I say that? It completely ruins my cool image! I don't think he heard though so that's fine…

I let gale sleep on the sofa that night because he said he couldn't face going home. When I came downstairs in the morning, I smelt bacon and eggs. I walked in to the kitchen in time to see him try and flip a pancake. It landed on his head.

'Real manly you are' I remark perching on the counter.

He turns round. His eyes are puffy and swollen and his hair still had bits of pancake in but somehow he managed to look incredibly hot.

'Breakfast is served Madame' he hands me a plate piled high with food. 'Thanks for letting me stay last night'

'No probs. There's no point having the house to myself if I can't invite random boys to stay the night'.

We eat breakfast together before he left to hunt and I opened the shop. I needed Peeta so I could discuss the past events. But of course I couldn't. God, I miss him.

**Short chapter, but next one they win the games and she moves to the Capitol so it should get more exciting **

**Review!**

**Nancy :D**


	13. Chapter 13

I watched the expressions on Katniss's face when she realised what the announcement had said. It dawned on her how the game makers had tricked them. One of them couldn't come home. I kind of guessed that they would do a trick like this.

There could only be _one_ victor. Always.

Her face looked a little like mine had when she was reaped. She had to see someone she loved die, or die herself. I had no idea what she was gonna do. I didn't dare let myself believe she would kill herself for that stupid blonde boy who had given her everything, when I didn't have the chance to. They started to argue about who should get out. I was silently begging Peeta to kill himself. He seemed like the type who would. Then she pulled out the poisonous berries.

There _had_ to be one victor.

It was a spark of pure genius. The Capitol couldn't let there be no victor. Who would they parade round at the victory tour? Who would the Capitol adore for a whole year? It was a symbol of defiance and I knew there would be consequences, but in that moment I simply relished in the daringness of it, and the outright rebellion Katniss was showing.

The berries just touch their lips before Claudius Templesmith stops them.

'Stop! Stop! Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!'

She was coming home! _My _Catnip was coming home. Although she had to bring Peeta it didn't matter. At least she was alive. Alive and almost back in district 12.

I punched the air when I realised. I think I screamed and ran round the living room a couple of times. Peeta was coming home! _My _Peeta. I flopped down on the ground and laughed hysterically, before doing a few more cartwheels. I hugged dad several times, before running into the square to find my friends. I had given him up for dead on the night he was reaped. I had accepted the fact that I would never see him again. And now I could.

Dad told me we were leaving for the Capitol on the same train that Peeta and Katniss were coming home in. I would only get to see him for a few minutes. But oh well. _He was alive!_ We could write to each other and I could phone from the Capitol, and maybe even meet him at the victory tour.

It took a few days for Peeta and Katniss to have their various ailments sorted out. The Capitol were going mad for the 'Star-crossed lovers from District 12' and I admit it, so was I. I could tell Katniss was faking, but Peeta was still in with a chance and I was happy for him. That plus the whole state of euphoria him coming home had bought me meant I didn't worry about going to the Capitol at all.

I was waiting at the train station on the day Peeta was expected home. Almost everyone I knew was there, holding banners, food and presents for the couple. Even Gale though he looked very sullen. The train pulled slowly into the station, covering everyone in steam. As soon as Katniss stepped of the train she was whisked away by a reporter to talk to her 'cousin'. Peeta was directed straight to me; after all I had had several interviews about him during the games. He hugged me, then his best boy friend, Carl. I was so glad to see him. To feel his familiar arms hugging me. Tears spilt out of my eyes as I grinned at him. He smiled back but he looked different. Older. Melancholy.

'Well done' I congratulate him. A reporter is filming us so although I want to hug him, I think it'll be bad for the whole 'lover' image, so I just smile. He whispers in my ear.

'I hear you're moving to the Capitol. I'll write to you. I've missed you so much'.

'Same. And I'm gonna miss you now as well' I whisper back. He beams at me.

'Bye!'

Ta ta' I laugh before boarding the train with my father.

I settle by the window for the 6-hour journey. The whistle blows, and I wave goodbye at all my friends clustered under the window. Peeta is back with Katniss but he still waves, without Katniss noticing. I snuggle down and close my eyes, satisfied with the way things had turned out. And I was moving to the Capitol! I could have lovely stuff and go to amazing parties… I knew I was being shallow again but I didn't care.

My dad nudged me awake just as the Capitol skyline was looming in the distance. Great buildings of swirly white marble, houses and apartments of every shade of every colour in the rainbow, and skyscrapers about twenty times as tall as the highest building in district 12 were visible. I stared in awe at the amazing place before my eyes. Now I knew why Capitol citizens were so happy.

We disembarked at a station near the centre of the Capitol and dad led me to a block of the smallest apartments I had seen so far. They were still bigger than my previous house. I waited while our apartment, number 42 was unlocked and stepped into the most posh place I had ever been. The floor was covered in a white shag pile carpet. And there was one wall completely covered in mirrors. The TV covered half of one wall. It was mind-blowing, yet so different from the poverty of District 12. District 12 that the Capitol weren't bothered about.

**Next chapter's going to be set a year later, before the quarter quell. Just warning you.**

**Please review!**

**Nancy **


	14. Chapter 14

9 months had passed. Nine months of living in a dream like state, having everything I'd ever wanted and more. Yet, I wasn't happy. I missed District 12. It was my home, my true home. And no one could take that away from me. I often begged dad to move back, but he was happy here. His career opportunities were amazing and we were earning more money than we ever had at the sweetshop. In his eyes everything was perfect. I was happily settling into my new life, he had an amazing job and a higher position in society. What else could we want? Home.

Sure I had made some amazing friends (but they all had stupid names, and stupid faces). Also they all treated my like a street urchin, come from somewhere as 'wild' as District 12. They soon realised I was civilised enough after some people teasing me got a plate of mash potato in their faces. My friends consisted of Sapphire: blue skin, with blue rhinestones permanently stuck to it in swirls, Kitty: nose slightly altered to look more feline, whiskers and black and orange striped hair and finally last but not least, Ginger who had dyed herself orange, from head to toe. The only normal looking one was Red. He, like me, had decided not to undergo any sort of surgery, dyeing, or piercing. He had a mop of curly brown hair and lovely chocolate coloured eyes. Everyone told him to at least dye something red, because of his name but he never did. He told me once that he hated his stupid Capitol name and would much prefer something normal like Jon, or Archie.

Red and me had a kind of love/hate relationship. Sometimes we got on amazingly, knowing each other's next sentence and a couple of times we had actually kissed (but never seriously). Other times we absolutely hated each other's guts.

It was during one of the love times when he introduced me to the rebellion. I had noticed he often went to secret meetings, sometimes at midnight and pestered him to tell me about them. At first he thought I couldn't be trusted but after a while he gave in and took me on the night the quarter quell was to be announced.

Several famous faces I recognised from the telly were there, including Plutarch Heavensbee. Red explained what it was in a hushed voice.

'Basically we're a group of people who want to overthrow the Capitol and the Hunger Games'.

I wasn't too surprised. I often had thoughts like this myself.

'Katniss, and her action with the berry… fuelled the rebellion. People in large, poorer districts are getting restless, but there needs to be someone to lead them. That someone is us.'

It kind of made sense. I was just pleased that there actually like-minded people to me in the world.

Red continued, 'We have the help of District 13 who can supply us….'

'Wait, what? District 13. That was bombed.'

'No. Of course it wasn't. Its main industry was nuclear weapons. If the Capitol had tried to bomb it, it would have bombed them back.'

It was a lot to take in, and I had so many questions but just then Plutarch interrupted us.

'Everyone its almost time for the announcement. I must warn you, they have almost definitely changed it from the original one I spies managed to get their hands on. It could be anything, so be prepared for a shock.'

The wave of muttering this statement caused died down as the projector on the wall started playing the Capitol anthem. We watched in silence as President Snow slowly read out the writing on the card.

His cold high voice, rang clear throughout the room, 'On the third quarter quell, to remind all districts that even the strongest among them cant overcome the Capitol, each tribute is to reap their tribute from the existing pool of victors'.

My first though was that the Capitol viewers wouldn't like this. The victors were like celebrities, family. Then I realised the complications back home, in District 12. Katniss was going back in the Games, and most probably Peeta too, as he would either be reaped or volunteer. There was uproar in the room. Everyone was shouting, screaming how unfair this was. Plutarch had gone deathly pale, but soon his eyes brightened with an idea.

'Settle down everyone. I hope you realise what this means. The tributes going into the games will be older, less naïve, more used to the Capitol's punishment. If we chose a select few to give information too, then this could be our chance to infiltrate the games. I know what the arena is; I can ensure what weapons will be in the cornucopia. We _can _break the force field, and get some hovercrafts in there. This has turned into a great opportunity,

There were cheers all around me. Capitol citizens were standing up, whooping, some even doing a little dance. I beamed at Red who was cheering along with everybody else. Our eyes were all filled with the same thing: hope.

The Capitol had made a great opportunity to stop the Games, and had dumped it in our laps.

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks to INeverLikedYou, for constantly reviewing, but I need some more!**

**Come on people ;)**

**Nancy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Red's POV**

I laughed as Ginger jumped on the tabletop, doing a little dance for the whole canteen. Her bright orange hair whipped around her head, creating a halo. I caught Flo's eye and she raised her eyebrows at me. Ginger was always doing stunts like this: dancing on tables, doing cartwheels etc. The only reason she hadn't been expelled was because her father was in the top ten richest men in Panem. This is also why she is one of the most popular, but she's not dumb. She can tell which friends are in it for the money. That's why she hung round with Flo and I. We were the only two normal looking people in the Capitol, and probably the only two who didn't care much about money. For Flo, this was because she had grown up in District 12 and was used to having a lot less, for me it was because I could see what greed and money had done to people.

Out of the blue I saw Flo gesturing to me to go outside with her. I nodded and we both walked out the big glass doors to the field. For some reason it was covered in a massive glass dome so the weather could be controlled perfectly and the grass was always flawlessly green. Flo pushed me to the side, against the brick building.

'It's the reapings today'.

'I know that'.

'Peeta's gonna go back in'

'I guessed that'

'You _have _to promise me you'll persuade Plutarch to get him out first. I don't care about Katniss being he figurehead or anything. Peeta can help us more. And he's my best friend'.

'Why can't you ask him?' I admit that I'm a bit jealous of Flo's love for Peeta. She always swears that they're only friends and I believe her. But she still loves him more than any of my friends have ever loved me.

'Plutarch trusts you more. You've been in the rebellion a lot longer than I have.'

I stare into her beautiful green eyes. They weren't just green, they had swirls of brown, gold even slightly orange. One time she told me that people used to tease her with things like 'cat eyes' and 'you have the same colour hair as eyes'. I remember replying that her eyes were beautiful… She raises her eyebrow questioningly at me.

'Sure. I'll ask him. Don't think it'll do much good though'

'Its worth a try'.

**Flo's POV**

I was on the edge of my seat during the reapings. I gripped the cashmere throw with both hands leaning in toward the TV. Sapphire, Kitty, Ginger and Red were there. They were all eating popcorn, except Red, and Kitty was even painting her nails. I hated the way they treated the Games as well, games. It was a serious, real life thing. I suppose they've never known the horror of someone close to them being reaped. As they started discussing whether Peeta and Katniss would both go back in I balled my fists furiously. I hadn't told them about my connection with Peeta, but they were talking about him as if he was an object. They didn't care about whether he died or not, they just wanted some entertainment.

Red gripped my wrist and gave me a warning look. I sighed and sank back into the pillows. The reaping was a lot more depressing than I expected. Almost everyone was a familiar face from previous Games, either as tributes, mentors or guests. They even let Finnick Odair be reaped. I thought that they would leave out his name or something, because he was so popular with the Capitol women. I had even seen him walking down the streets of the Capitol a couple of times, followed by a mob of rich women. Once he winked at me and flexed his abs. I admit it, he was incredibly attractive but he kind of disgusted me by the way he treated women. Anyway, when he was reaped it was followed by screams of outrage from everywhere including my own living room. No one wanted to see him die.

I saw Peeta for the first time in a year when he came on screen. Sure we wrote to each other all the time but it was different seeing him on screen. It was he and Haymitch in a pen on their own. He looked terrified, but determined. I wished I could just dive through the screen and hug him. Wish him good luck. Red squeezed my hand sympathetically as I watched him volunteer to protect her in the Games.

In letters he had explained that Katniss had practically ignored him for the whole year and had explained to him that she was pretending the entire time during the last Games. I felt so sorry for him, and I sent a silent prayer to Katniss, hoping that this time she would try to protect him for long enough for them to get rescued.

**Nancy :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gale's POV**

I watched them kiss on the beach, Peeta and Katniss wrapped around each other. I had seen them kiss hundreds of times before, but never quite like this. I had a lot of experience with kissing and I could tell this was real. Realer than the time I kissed Katniss in the woods. Realer than most of the kisses between Flo and I. I had always thought she was pretending, but this just proved me wrong. I didn't know whether she was pregnant or not now. If she was… I don't know what I'd do. The Capitol had zoomed into their kiss and were playing romantic music. I watched, as my heart was ripped apart slowly, for the seventh time these past two years.

**Flo's POV**

I couldn't help feeling sorry for the couple. I knew in a few hours they would either be rescued, or both be dead (the likelier option). Beetee had been told everything about the rebellion, and had been instructed to blow up the force field. Johanna was in charge of bringing Beetee to Katniss, and protecting them, and Finnick was in charge of knowing the time and date for the rescue. It was a well thought out plan, but there were so many things that could go wrong. For one thing, Brutus and Enobaria were still out there. For another, Capitol hovercrafts were very near the force field and ready to pick up anyone if it was destroyed. There was a high chance they would pick up the tributes first.

I tried to have a nap before midnight but I slept restlessly, terrified what would happen. Would they get out? Red was allowed to stay at base for the latest report, but I wasn't trusted enough. Earlier this morning he had promised to phone me, and had then given me a kiss on the forehead. I loved him, I just wasn't sure in what way yet. He reminded me a bit of Peeta with his kindness and gentleness, but a bit like Gale with his temper and determination to do the right thing. I don't know whether he liked me in that way or not. It was so confusing. I hadn't had time to think about it too much though. I had been too busy worrying about Peeta and helping to plan the rescue.

At 11:45pm I got up and woke dad. We sat on the sofa and I leaned on him, getting comfort from his familiar arms, fearful of the events the next hour would reveal. The TV turned itself on and immediately showed the action. Katniss and Johanna were unravelling the coil through the forest while Finnick and Beetee were wrapping the other end round the tree. I wasn't sure where Peeta was, but I figured he must be around, maybe scouting. I couldn't believe Katniss had split up from Peeta! He was probably going to be killed by Enobaria now. I noticed Beetee was wrapping the wire round the arrow, preparing to shoot it into the gap in the force field at the correct time.

It all happened at once. The camera zoomed in on Katniss, her sudden realisation as the wire went slack. She looked so bewildered. That was before she got a massive hit in the head from the canister, by Johanna. She fell down and Johanna dug the tracker out of her arm before running off. The plan wasn't going, well… to plan. The camera followed Johanna up the bank, where she found Enobaria and they started fighting. Suddenly it skipped to Peeta wandering confused through the forest, screaming Katniss' name. Then to Finnick, running off to help Johanna. Somehow, Beetee had passed out on the floor. Oh god. The plan was collapsing round our heads. They would never escape. They would all die.

Out of the blue the camera turned to Katniss who was crawling through the forest. She reached the clearing screeching Peeta's name. She looked terrible, her face was bloody and her eyes looked agonised and let down. She looked around trying to work out what had happened, before noticing Beetee. Picking up the arrow, her eyes followed it to the tree. Come one Katniss! Figure it out! You know what to do.

Her eyes gleamed with anger, and she raised her bow aiming at the crack in the force field. It disappeared through, and the lightning hit the tree. The force field glowed, and then started breaking up, ashes falling to ground. The District 13 hovercraft was just visible before the screen cut black.

The next ten minutes were the worst of my life. I had no idea what had happened in the arena, who had got out, who hadn't. I started pacing by the phone. I got a couple of calls from my friends, wanting to discuss the events but I got rid of them quickly. After what seemed like eternity Red called.

'We got Finnick out. And Beetee. And Katniss'

I had to ask the dreaded question.

'What about Peeta?'

'…I'm so sorry Flo. They couldn't get him out'

I sank to the floor, dropping the phone. I tried to let the news sink in. Peeta was in Capitol hands, probably being tortured. I realised Red was still talking.

'… I don't know what happened but we've had some news about District 12;

'_What? _Tell me'

'They bombed it. District 12 is dust'

'And the people in it?'

'Predicted dead'.

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't really make sense. I was kind of rushed. **

**But I hope you like it!**

**The details from the book may not be entirely accurate as I just did it by memory…**

**Anyway please review :D**

**Nancy**


	17. Chapter 17

Peeta's POV.

I was concentrating on not passing out. I knew if I did, the dreams would be back. The visions of the pleading look in Darius's eye. His agonised screams echoing round my head. His mangled body being altered into something inhuman. The worst was the fact he was an avox so he couldn't answer their questions. They were torturing him for fun. Monsters.

Of course they tortured me too, but it wasn't as bad as seeing other people being tortured. I think that hurt me more. My torture wasn't the old-fashioned kind you imagine; like thumbscrews, stretching racks etc. I wasn't even sure what they were doing to me most of the time. They connected me to machines. Sometimes it was a dull, aching pain that would be there for days. Sometimes it was a sharp unendurable pain. Sometimes it was just something so annoying and repetitive I thought I was going mad.

I had wished I were dead several times. It would be better if I were dead. Katniss wouldn't have to worry about me. She could get on with saving Panem. But of course the Capitol would never let me die. That would be too simple. I'm a loose end; no one quite knows what to do with me. If I died, everything would be sorted. Not exactly happy, but better than now. However, I knew they would never let me go. I would be here till I had grey hair and a beard.

Johanna's piercing screams in the cell next to me signified it was time for more torture. I steeled myself, almost separating my mind from my body, so the pain wouldn't feel as bad.

The Capitol attendants came in, wheeling a bed and what looked like a projector. I didn't have enough strength in me to struggle, so I simply let them strap me into the bed. They tightened wrist straps and ankle straps to prevent me from resisting. Ha. The good that would do me. A guy next to me was filling a massive syringe with some sort of medicine. Oh great. They were going to inject me with some pain-inducing poison. Another guy set the projector up, and pointed it at the ceiling above the bed. They dimmed the lights and a film started playing. What was going on? Were they going to show me my family being tortured, or Katniss, or even Flo? Were they going show me footage of District 12 burning?

I immediately recognised the scene. It was the tree from my first hunger games. I was with the careers, camped round the bottom and Katniss was stuck in the tree. She began to saw the branch with the tracker jacker nest. I sighed. I had almost forgotten what Katniss looked like in this horrible cell. Memories of her came rushing back as I saw her small figure on the screen. I remembered her lovely grey eyes, her beautiful shiny hair, and her beautiful voice. I smiled at the memories swirling round my head; taking comfort in them.

That was when the attendant plunged the needle in my arm, injecting whatever poisonous substance was in there into my bloodstream. Immediately I felt sick and light headed. I looked up at Capitol attendants and screamed in pure terror.

Their faces had changed. They were no longer human. They had sharpened teeth, like Enobaria. Their eyes were the colour of Glimmer's but they seemed to be glowing. Worst thing of all was that their face was sprouting bright orange fur, exactly like the monkey mutts.

I couldn't think straight.

Everything jumbled up in my head.

The room seemed to be closing in on me.

One of the horrible creatures grabbed my head and forced me to watch the film. The tree was covered in spikes and seemed to be a lot taller. The tracker jacker nest was a lot bigger, the buzzing sound echoing through my head. Katniss turned to camera. I gasped. Her face looked different. Everything seemed to be harsher, her eyes more intense, her hair was wriggling as if it was made of thousands of snakes. She smiled and it was pure evil. Her teeth were sparkling white with what looked like bloodstains on. Her eyes flashed murderously. The nest fell crashing down next to me. She laughed maniacally, as she watched me scream with terror and pain.

She was a mutt.

She was sent to kill me.

I hated her.

**Short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**This is how I imagined his torture…**

**Thanks to Natalia1129 for suggesting this :)**

**Please review!**

**Nancy**


	18. Chapter 18

Flo's POV

I was strong. I had got through this so far. Three months of Peeta's torture, three months of almost all of my friends dead. Sure, it had been hard. Sure there were times when I wanted to be dead myself. But I had managed it, so I could manage it now.

Most of the Districts were in full-scale rebellion. Katniss' propaganda videos were being showed everywhere. All I wanted to do was fight. But Red and I had been told to stay undercover. We might be needed as ordinary Capitol citizens at some point.

I banged my head on the desk. At least if I was fighting, I would feel like I was doing _something. _Not just sitting here, waiting, imagining all the horrible things that were happening to the people I loved. I pulled out the photo album that I kept under my bed. Normally I wasn't creative in any way, but this album had all the memories of my normal life in it. At the start there were baby pictures; then pictures of my mum and dad; then pictures of me with all my friends (Peeta was in there a lot); then pictures of every boyfriend I'd ever had; finally finishing with ones of my friends here in the Capitol. I smiled when I pulled out one of Peeta in the school canteen. He was making a heart with his fingers while standing behind Katniss and grinning from ear to ear. God, I missed him. I haven't seen him for a year and a half now.

Just then my phone rang. It was in the shape of a burger and I always laughed at it no matter what mood I was in.

'S'up' I said down the phone, hoping it wasn't an adult.

'Hey ginge' Red's voice answered. 'There's a meeting tonight. Apparently it's something really important'.

'Like what?'

'I dunno, but I cant wait. I'm sick of being stuck here, doing nothing'. Ah, we were so alike.

'Cool. When and where?'

'Midnight, Number 34, office blocks in the main square. I'll meet you outside'. He hung up.

That night, I tiptoed past my dad's room listening for his heavy snore. I had decided it was too dangerous for him to know anything about the rebellion in case he was captured. Every meeting I had to sneak out, hoping he wouldn't be too disappointed with me in the morning. I think he thought I was seeing some boy in the middle of the night. Well let him think that, it's better than what I actually do. I crept across the moonlight square towards the office block. Seeing Red's familiar figure I waved madly at him.

He held my hand as we walked into the building, giving me the feeling there was something he wasn't telling me. We walked silently up the stairs and I pushed open the door, to be greeted by the strangest sight.

Plutarch Heavensbee was sitting at the head of a table full of men and women in grey uniforms. At first I thought they were all District 13 soldiers, but then I realised I recognised some of them. They were people from the Seam in District 12. There were a couple of Gale's friends, a few guys I had seen working in shops, or down the mines and finally: Gale. Without thinking I let go of Red's hands and threw myself on him, giving him a massive hug. I breathed in the lovely woody smell and almost burst into tears. I had missed him a lot more than I cared to admit.

'Hey Flo' he smiled at me.

I was speechless. I just hugged him tighter. He symbolised District 12 for me. If him and his friends were here, it didn't matter that District 12 was gone. I never wanted to let go of him. I knew he had survived the fire, but I guessed I would never see him again. I thought he would stay in District 13 for the rest of his life.

An awkward 'ahem' behind me made me withdraw my arms from round Gale. I realised there were tears streaming down my cheeks, so I quickly wiped them away. Plutarch was staring at me.

'Can we start the meeting now, please?'

I blushed, 'Sure'.

I noticed Red was staring at me resentfully. I quickly went to sit in my usual place next to him, but he ignored me. Plutarch started the meeting by giving the same of everyone here. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy trying to get Red's attention.

'Another boyfriends is he?' he hissed at me.

'What? He's my friend. I haven't seen him for ages. I thought he was dead'. Just one little lie wouldn't do any harm. Red simply turned away from me.

'If you're so jealous, why have you never just asked me out?'

If looks could kill…

'People listen! This is crucial'. Plutarch was looking at me directly. Gale winked at me from across the table. I couldn't help sticking my tongue out back.

'It has been decided that the Mockingjay is unable to perform and do her vital work in her current mental state. We have sent several psychiatrists in, and they decided the best thing for her was to bring Peeta back.'

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Gale. His face had hardened, and he almost looked jealous. I guess he was still in love with Katniss.

Plutarch continued. 'A plan has been devised by the best minds we have. Everyone in this room will play a completely vital part to Peeta's rescue. While Beetee distracts everyone with a propaganda video…'

Plutarch goes on to describe a very long and complicated plan. It involved knockout gas, a power failure, and a bomb. For some reason, they have decided to give me the main part in it. After he had finished there was a hushed silence.

'Do you think we can do it?' someone whispered.

'Of course' said Plutarch jovially but I could see the shadow of doubt in his eye.

**As always, REVIEW!**

**Nancy :) **


	19. Chapter 19

I look at my bare room, wishing I could unpack immediately and hide under my covers. It looked like a ghost, a shadow of its former self without my possessions to decorate it. I sigh. One way or another there's no way I'm coming back here. Ever.

I was told to pack my bags and put them in a hovercraft. If I survived, I would have my stuff in my new home in District 13. If I died they would give my possessions to the refugees. It was most likely that refugees would be getting some nice new clothes.

A solider, Boggs I think his name was, walks into my room.

'Have you got your bag ready to go Soldier Ashby?'

I nod and pass it to him. He notices my photo album on the side.

'Are you going to pack that too?'

'No. I was wondering if… you know, I die… could you give it to Peeta, or Gale? Or if they haven't survived just anyone who knows me?'

'Of course', he gave me a reassuring smile and takes the book. I decided I liked him; he had a personality, unlike the other soldiers. 'Anyway, we're behind schedule. We need to move you to your mission placement immediately. Do you remember what you have to do?'

'How could I forget? I've had it drilled into me by Red so much that I think its ingrained on my brain' Boggs laughs, then escorts me outside, to the District 13 hovercraft.

A 10-minute journey later and I was crouched behind a bin outside the building Peeta was being kept in, waiting for the signal. I watched as Red crept round the corner with the knockout gas. I knew the plan well. I had to wait for the explosion, and then sneak in 2 minutes later.

I feel in my pocket for the gadget they had given me. Beetee had designed it ages ago. It stopped a door from locking when it was closed.

I gasped. I had the most important job in the whole mission. If I failed, everything went down. Peeta would be stuck in there forever; Gale would be dead. I took some deep breaths. _Just concentrate on what you have to do_. I went over the plan again in my mind.

Don't think of anything else, just the plan.

That was when I heard the explosion. It was so loud I swear my eardrums burst. A bunch of guards rushed out of the door and I managed to quickly stick my gadget to it unnoticed. As soon as they were out of sight I opened the door and went in, locking it behind me.

This was my big acting scene. The most important part. This was why they chose me.

As predicted they had left one guard behind. I ran up to him. My makeup and hair had been done perfectly so it looked as if I had just been in a blast.

'Officer, officer help! There was… an explosion! I saw some rebels running away' I stop to catch my breath. 'You've got to help!'

'We've already sent some people maam. Also how did you get in here?'

'The door was open. My friend was in the car! I think he came in here! I need to find him' I looked up at him through my eyelashes, trying to be cute, sexy and flustered all at the same time. Was biting my lip a bit too much? It didn't matter anyway, because he was falling down dead. I saw Red grinning behind him, holding a gun.

'You're amazing at acting'

'Shut up! Not the time'

We run together down the corridors, following the instructions we had memorized to find the cells. Why had they let two teenagers do this part instead of professionally trained adults? I suppose they didn't have time to think up a proper plan.

We turned a corner, to find a long corridor with several chambers leading off it. I saw Peeta, asleep in the first one, and Johanna in the second, and Annie Cresta in the third. These were out main targets.

I pulled out another gadget Beetee had given us, and started to unlock Peeta's door. Red did the same for Annie.

There was a rumble of voices heading up the hall, getting louder every second.

'Hurry up' I hissed at the machine that was unlocking Peeta's door. Red had already finished and was on to Johanna, who was banging at the door of her cell.

My door finally swung open and I rushed in, ignoring how emaciated Peeta looked. Shaking him awake, I pulled him out the entrance, beckoning Annie as well. She looked a bit dazed, but followed. Johanna was out and grabbed a gun from the rack on the door. I readied my gun as well and the group of us ran through the hallways.

Luckily no one came until the very last turn. We were nearing the exit when a group of Capitol peacekeepers came from the other corridor. They looked a bit bewildered from the knockout gas, but still managed to aim a several shots at us.

'You go! I'll keep them back.' Red yelled pointing his gun at the peacekeepers.

'No, you'll be killed!'

'I wont! I'll follow you in a bit, you just need a head start!' I could see in his eyes he didn't mean it.

Johanna opened the side door and started pushing Annie and Peeta through. I realized she had been carrying him for most of the time because he was still almost unconscious.

'Come on!' She growled at me.

I ran through the door, turning back at the last second to see Red being shot in the chest.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

I stared morosely at the floor of the hovercraft. It was alive with the buzz of people chatting, being congratulated and planning what to do next but I was immune to it. I just kept seeing Red's final seconds over and over in my head. For this moment I didn't care that Peeta was back. I didn't care that he wasn't being tortured. I just wanted Red. It seemed like I could only have one friend at a time. Maybe my life was cursed? It seemed like nothing but bad things had happened to me.

Gale came and sat next to me, putting his arm round my shoulders. I got a twinge of déjà vu and realised this was exactly what had happened after Peeta had been reaped. But this time I welcomed Gale. I leaned in to him and buried my face into his shoulder. We stayed like this, motionless, while the rest of the hovercraft moved around us. He was my rock in this ever-changing world.

District 13 was another world. I had only live in two places in my life, and it seemed to be the complete opposite of both of them. Boggs gave us a quick tour of the place when we got off the hovercraft. He showed us the dining hall and explained the chore routine, he showed us the classroom and the training ground and finally dropped us all off in our allocated rooms. Gale was immediately whisked away because he was one of the top military people and I was left alone.

I was to sleep in room 114, which luckily I got to myself. Someone had left my luggage on the bed, with the photo album on my bedside table. Boggs had stuck a little note on it saying:

_I knew you'd survive._

Ha. I feel like half of me is dead. Everyone I've ever loved has been harshly ripped out of life. I had no one left. I lay on my bed but was too numb to even cry. Curling up in the foetal position I grab my pillow and hug it tight. I hope I never have to move again.

My wallowing in despair was rudely interrupted by a strict woman from District 13 bursting in. She saw me curled up on my bed and immediately started screaming. 'You lazy girl! You need to get downstairs and help out cooking immediately!'

I ignored her, hoping she might go away soon. Instead she roughly turned my over to face her.

'You think you've got it bad? All my family and friends are dead. Deal with your stupid little problem and get the hell up!'

Rage filled me up. How dare she talk to me like that? She didn't know me.

'My mum's dead. My dad is probably being tortured at the moment. My best friend's dead. My other best friend has gone completely mad. The boy I love loves someone else, and basically my life is crap' I screech at her, tears pouring down my face. I was expecting her to feel sorry for me, to maybe put an arm round me and say sorry. But no.

'Well, deal with it. There's no use crying about it. What's the point? Get up and do something. Make new friends. Make this boy love you. Rescue your dad. Just don't sit there crying about it!'

And strangely, I think this was the only thing that could have made me feel remotely better in that moment. The women seemed to simplify everything. I needed to get my life back on track. I needed to make some friends. I needed to find my dad. It was simple.

I wiped the tears off my face and followed the women out of the door. I didn't even know the name of my saviour. When we reached the kitchen she pushed me in and walked off without looking back.

'Thanks!' I yelled after her before stepping through the doorway and being directed to the washing up post.

I was eating dinner that night with a group of District 12 teenagers I knew vaguely when Gale came in looking anguished. I tried my best to be normal. I was chatting to everyone, avoiding the subject of how I got here. They didn't seem to care. The biggest gossip was about a girl called Selina going out with a District 13 boy when she knew the blonde girl opposite me liked him. They also seemed to be talking about Finnick Odair a lot. One claimed to have seen him shirtless walking through the corridors. I settled in happily, almost feeling like myself. It was strange what human beings could adapt to.

That was until Gale asked to speak to me privately outside. His face was pale and tormented.

'The Capitol… changed Peeta'

'What? How?'

'I'm not sure. Beetee thinks they hijacked him'

'Hi- what?'

'Basically, they altered his memories by injecting tracker jacker venom into him while forcing him to watch clips of Katniss'

'So what's happened to him?'

'He now hates Katniss… or thinks she's a mutt or whatever'

'Why should I care?'

'He also hates everyone who reminds him of Katniss. We tried sending Delly in. It didn't end well.'

'What happened to Katniss?'

'Erm… he strangled her'.

Peeta… strangled her? I didn't think it was possible. He was so kind and gentle. I looked at Gale, who seemed to waiting for something. Was there something I was missing? Then I realised.

'I can't see him either.'

Gale shook his head.

**As always, please review!**

**Nancy :) **


	21. Chapter 21

Gale and Katniss had moved to District 2 because apparently 'she couldn't bear to see Peeta like this'. Well neither could I, but I dealt with it! In fact I was part of project TK67. In other words: get Peeta normal before Katniss comes back. I hadn't been allowed in to see him yet but we had sent Delly in a couple more times, and Prim had thought up an amazing idea of injecting him with morphling while showing him footage of Katniss. It didn't really seem to be helping, but then who knows what is?

At the moment I was watching him through the two-way mirror, while he was concentrating on icing the cake for Finnick's wedding. He looked so much like his old self it was hard to believe he had been hijacked. He had his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. I heaved a sigh. Why couldn't he just go back to normal?

Finnick slipped in the room and came to sit next to me. He was looking incredibly hot, but of course no one ever said that because of Annie. I never thought he was the kind of guy that was into commitment, then out of the blue he had asked her to marry him. It was kind of like a tragic love story. Now one of them had to die and the story would be complete.

'Sorry about… you know' he smiled at me.

'It's fine. I just wish I could go talk to him.'

Finnick smiled sadly. 'I had a load of friends before I was a victor. Most of them were killed. I suppose your situation is slightly better. At least he's alive'

'What's the point of him being alive if he can't _do _anything?'

Finnick tried to change the subject. 'Do you miss Gale?'

I looked at him surprised. What did he know about Gale and I? 'I guess'

'You're really obvious you know. I can tell by how you look at him. Its how girls used to look at me' he winks.

'Big- headed' I stick my tongue out at him.

'So why don't you just ask him out? You seem to have made every guy here fall for you. Why not him?'

'Because he's going out with Katniss, obviously'

'Football has a goalie. Doesn't mean you cant score' I whack him with my bag.

'You're despicable' I laugh.

'Shh, I'm getting married next week'

We both burst out laughing, and for a moment I forget about Peeta and all my worries with him. I'm filled with a new confidence about Gale. He _will _go out with me in the end. Gosh, now I sound really egocentric.

That was when Plutarch and a team of psychiatrists barged into the studio.

'Ah, Flo! Just the person I wanted to see. We've decided to let you see Peeta.'

I stared at them disbelievingly. I had given up hope of me ever seeing Peeta. Why now?

'You need to bring in your photo album and show him some pictures of your life in the Capitol.'

They fitted me with an earpiece and pushed me towards his cell door.

**Peeta's POV.**

The door opened. A reverberating voice boomed out of the speaker.

'Peeta, you've got a visitor'

This was my first visit for a week. I wonder who it could be. Hopefully not Delly. She _likes _Katniss. Maybe someone from the second Games? No, they wouldn't trust me. I wouldn't trust myself.

I turn round, to face the door. Flo was standing in the doorway, her face expressionless. I hadn't seen her for so long, it was such a shock. She was a lot taller, her hair was longer and her face was less babyish causing her to look prettier than ever.

'Hey Ginge' I say breaking the silence.

'Why does everyone call me that?'

I laugh. 'I've missed you'

She looked relieved. She probably expected me to beat her up or something. I did have a drip in my arm that would knock me out if I even tried, though.

'And vice versa'

She came and sat on my bed. 'Cool wedding cake'

'Thanks. Its for…' my mind went blank, my vision blurred and everything jumbled in my head. Who was it for?

Flo ignores my unfinished sentence.

'So… I've been told to talk about some memories'. She made it sound as if it was the stupidest thing ever.

'What sort of memories?'

'I dunno… school. You remember school?'

'Sure. There was someone there… who was there?' I was so confused. My memories of school seemed so clear compared to everything else. Pictures swirled around in my messed up brain. Suddenly a face came up in my memory.

"Katniss. Katniss was there. I bet she was trying to kill me even then. You were helping her weren't you`? You don't care about me.'

**Flo's POV**

I was so annoyed I replied sarcastically: 'Nope. Not at all. As soon as you were reaped I forgot completely about you and now me and Katniss are plotting to try and kill you'

'Flo, you're _not _helping' a voice whispered in my earpiece.

Peeta looked up at me bewildered. I could see his brain working overtime to try and get a grip on what was going on.

'You admit it?'

'Of course I don't, you idiot. I was the one that used to hate Katniss, remember. You used to love her' I pull out the photo album and show him the picture of him with his hands in a heart shape standing behind Katniss.

'What are you doing' said the voice in my ear.

Peeta stared at the picture taking it all in. Absentmindedly he makes a heart shape with his hands. All the anger had drained out of his face.

She's a mutt. She's sent to kill me' he mutters.

'Obviously not or she would have killed you in the thirteen years of school you had together.'

He blocks his ears with his hands and rocks back and forth like a little kid. 'Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up.'

'Just cos you know I'm right'

'I cant… it doesn't make sense…. It's so shiny, blurry. What's happening'

The voice in my ear sounds angrily. 'Flo get out of there. You've done enough damage already.'

I turn and walk out. I know it wasn't his fault, but he really annoyed me. He was so illogical. I wanted to slap him, and yell at him. But in his unstable condition he would probably strangle me or something.

As I walked out of the studio I heard Plutarch on the phone to Katniss.

'I think we've convinced him you're not a mutt!'


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I haven't written for SOOOO long. I wanted to give up but I've decided I must finish this story. **

**Nancy**

**Flo's POV**

Katniss has been shot, that idiot. What was going on in her head? _I think I'll just go and make a speech in the middle of this battlefield full of men with guns who hate me. Yeah that makes sense. _At least it means Gale's coming back to District 13. I've tried to tell myself I haven't missed him, but I know deep in my heart I have. Maybe not in a romantic way but he is one of the few people from my old life who's still alive and mostly sane. I mean, I have made new friends here in District 13 and I still visit Peeta often but it's just not the same.

I was standing in the hangar, waiting for the hovercraft. I had got special permission to be here instead of training. I don't think Id ever be the fine physical specimen they were trying to shape me into. I was too lazy and unfit. Although I was trying when the battle came, I wanted to fight. I was interrupted from my musings by the arrival of the hovercraft. It was completely silent but the people rushing out of it weren't. I watched as two soldiers carried a pale looking Katniss out on a stretcher. Following her was a group of other soldiers, all with various injuries. Last was Gale, looking thoroughly battered. He was staring at the ground and I could tell his mind was only focused on one subject: whether Katniss would recover. I felt a little shy about going up to him. Our relationship is a little… complicated. But who cares what had gone on between us? He needed a friend. I walked up to him and silently wrapped my arms round him. It took him a while to realize who it was but he soon hugged me back and buried his face in my neck.

'She'll be okay' I mutter even though it kills me to do it. To me, saying that was admitting that he preferred her. I knew it. He had even told me himself. But part of me always wished that maybe… maybe he would decide that I was better. Of course that would never happen but there's nothing wrong with a bit of hope.

After a long time (but not long enough in my opinion) Gale lets go. He gives me a watery smile.

'You really think so?'

'Sure. You've seen all the advanced techie medical stuff they have here.'

He nods but still doesn't look reassured. 'I'm gonna go find her. Thanks Flo; I've missed you'.

'I've missed you too' I whisper as he runs off.

It was a couple of months after Gale and Katniss had come back from District 2. Everyone was preparing for war. Even me. I had been forced to train every single flipping day. At least I could run the required distance without stopping now. _And_ I managed to shoot the target about three quarters of the time. This was a vast improvement from old me, who was so used to life of luxury I could hardly run 10 steps without getting out of breath.

It was about 6 am in the morning. I was jogging slowly round the track, concentrating on breathing evenly and trying to ignore the stitch ripping its way through my side. The District 13 soldier in charge of training was screeching at me to go faster. I pretended I hadn't heard her and carried puffing on at my own slow pace. Suddenly a guy ran passed me. The first thing I noticed was that he was shirtless, and I might add that his body wasn't too bad. The second thing I noticed was that it was Gale. Since he'd got back we'd been friendly to each other but nothing more. I only ever saw him at meals since he spent all his time training or with Katniss or Beetee.

'Oi' I yelled.

He started jogging backwards, grinning at me. 'Am I seriously going to overlap you?'

'You seriously are' regretting the loss of oxygen shouting had caused me. I really wasn't cut out for long distance. Gale laughed and started pelting round the track at full speed. Blimey, he was fast. He was around the whole track in a matter of seconds. I kept going at my slow but retainable speed.

Gale grabbed my shoulders from behind.

'I didn't think it was possible to be that slow'

I simply stuck my tongue out as he slotted in beside me. Soon, he started circling me while jogging.

'Look, I'm running circles round you. Literally'

'Stop showing off. Anyway it's against the rules to jog topless'

'Why?'

'It's distracting. How would you like it if I was to run topless?' I hoped my obvious flirting wouldn't put him off.

'I'd like that very much' he winked.

On the outside I looked completely cool but inside I was punching the air. It probably meant nothing but at least he wasn't completely cold.

'I bet I could run faster than this with you on my back'

'I bet you could, too'

'Wanna try it anyway?' He hoists me onto his back and I wrap my legs round his bare chest. He sets off at an incredibly pace as if I wasn't actually there. The wind rushes through my hair as I hold him probably tighter than necessary. We're both laughing madly when someone steps in front of us on the track.

'Oh hey Johanna' Gale says.

Johanna's features were all sharp and hard, giving her a cold, unforgiving aura. I decided almost immediately I didn't like her.

'You ought to be careful of you might upset little miss mentally unstable over there.' She gestures towards Katniss who had just walked out onto the track. She hadn't spotted us yet. Gale grimaces and drops me.

'Sorry Flo'. He smiles apologetically before running off towards Katniss.

**If you're reading this…**

**REVIEW. **

**Love Nancy **


End file.
